Slayers: the Meaning of Life
by XellAn-Chan
Summary: the author goes to all the Slayers characters in search of the meaning of life. (i wish there was a rating b/t PG & R...some implied "things" make it naughty)
1. Part 1: the Quest

Slayers: The Meaning of Life  
  
Part 1: the Quest  
  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Narrator: one day, a young woman decides that she wants to know the meaning of life, so she seeks the divine wisdom of the creator...   
  
me: Oh Great and Powerful Lord of Nightmares, what is the meaning of life?  
  
L-Sama: What, My Child, makes you think you deserve to be told?  
  
me: How else do I learn the meaning if I'm not told?  
  
L-Sama: *sweatdrops* That's not exactly what I meant. ^^;  
  
me: What do you mean, Your Excellency?  
  
L-Sama: Why should I just tell you? What have you done to deserve that? Most people spend their whole lives not knowing and you expect me to just tell you? You must learn it on your own.  
  
me: Yes, L-Sama, but how do I go about finding meaning? How do I know what is the true secret?  
  
L-Sama: You will know it when you learn it. But I can tell you no more. You must learn on your own.   
  
N: so the girl sets off on a quest to find meaning in her life.  
  
me: Where to begin? Who could possibly know what the meaning of life is? I suppose I could start with some one who deals with life and death everyday...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: this sucks, but it'll get better. i have a whole list of characters to question. 


	2. Part 2: I Go to Phibrizio

Slayers: Meaning of Life   
  
Part 2: I go to Phibrizio  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
me: Phibrizio, what is the meaning of life?  
  
Phibby: Life is nothing, XA-Chan. There is no meaning.  
  
me: Surely that can't be true. There must be some point.  
  
Phibby: All that comes from life is death, ne?  
  
me: ...Yes.   
  
Phibby: The only point of your mortal life is to serve your purpose and die.  
  
me: How do I know if I've served my purpose, Phibby-Sama?  
  
Phibby: You don't. *smiles wickedly* Because I'm the one who controls when you die.  
  
me: You're very morbid, you know.   
  
Phibby: I know. ^_^  
  
me: But life can't only lead up to death. There must be more meaning.  
  
Phibby: *shakes his head* The only meaning I find in my existence -besides toying with frail mortal lives- is chaos. But I know you don't buy into the "chaos theory."  
  
me: I'm sorry, Phibby-Sama. I just can't believe that all I'm here to do is cause destruction. You're not helping much. I suppose I should just move on...  
  
Phibby: Ja ne!  
  
N: The Hellmaster watches as the mortal moves away. Then he shakes his head.  
  
Phibby: People are so stupid. I'm glad I'm not one...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: getting better? worse? stayed the same? Phibby's last line actually is something i say on a regular basis. 


	3. Part 3: Amelia

Slayers: The Meaning of Life  
  
Part 3: Amelia  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N: The confused teenager wanders aimlessly around, now even less certain as to the point of her life. Her ramblings take her to the well know kingdom of Saillune.  
  
me: Maybe I should ask the princess, Amelia, what she thinks the meaning of life is. She is a princess, after all. And it's the business of royalty to know these types of things.  
  
N: So she marches herself up the steps to the royal palace and knocks on the door. A stuffy-looking butler answers.  
  
SLB: Can I help you, Miss?  
  
me: I need to see the princess. it's very important.  
  
SLB: Do you have an appointment?  
  
me: ...No. ^^;  
  
SLB: Then I'm afraid Princess Amelia cannot be bothered.  
  
N: Just then, the princess herself wanders into the hall. She's heard the sound of the door opening and comes running in hopes that Zelgadiss has come back to her.  
  
Amelia: DID ZEL COME BA-- oh...I guess not. *sighs* Who are you?  
  
me: I'm the author of the fanfic. Maybe if you answer my question, I'll have Zel come back later.  
  
Amelia: *squeals* What's your question?  
  
me: What is the meaning of life?   
  
Amelia: Oh, that's easy. The meaning of life is love and justice. Without the honesty of the populace, there is no reason to go on! You should always strive to uphold the law. Never tire of doing what is right! The path to salvation lies within...  
  
N: and Amelia launches of into a speech about the tributes of justice in one's life.  
  
*several hours later*  
  
me: *yawn* I'm getting nowhere with this. -_-   
Amelia *still preaching* ...and there is not enough rectitude in the world! All is not good and fair....  
  
me: *looks at watch* Well, I've got to be going...  
  
N: The thoroughly bored girl wanders out of the palace, a glazed look on her face, as the princess keeps babbling on. She wanders out of town and runs into a certain stoney loner...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: next up, Zelgadiss!!! 


	4. Part 4: It's NOT Coffee!

Slayers: The Meaning of Life  
  
Part 4: It's Not Coffee!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N: Our heroine has just left Saillune and now runs into the ever-popular (and oh-so-attractive, awesome, intelligent, angsty...) chimera, Zelgadiss Greywords.  
  
me: Zelgadiss! It's been a while. What're you doing here?  
  
Zel: I'm on my way to Saillune...there's a lead i'm following... (((_-)) *sighs* ...again  
  
me: When are you going to realize people adore you the way you are?  
  
(Rabid Fangirls: Yeah we do!!!!!)  
  
me: Amelia, for example...  
  
Zel: ^^;  
  
me: She's waiting for you to come back, you know.  
  
Zel: I thought you don't write a lot of mush about me and Amelia.  
  
me: This isn't mush! And besides, she answered the question and I did promise...  
  
Zel: (((_-))  
  
me: Anyway, I'm not here to bother you about that.  
  
Zel: What then?  
  
me: What do you suppose the point of life is, Zel-Chan?  
  
Zel: The most important quest...  
  
me: Yeah?  
  
Zel: ...In every person's life is...  
  
me: YEAH!? Get on with it!!  
  
Zel: ...To find a good pot of coffee!!!  
  
me: ... ^^; ...Zel...You haven't had a cup in a while, have you?  
  
Zel: *sadly* ...No. :(  
  
N: Because our heroine is a good Girl Scout, she's prepared for anything, including a coffee-deprived chimera, so she builds a fire and brews some java.  
  
*several minutes later*  
  
Zel: *sips from steaming mug* ...Ahhh...Bliss... (((_^))  
  
me: Now then, Zel, you've got your coffee. Let's be serious.  
  
Zel: the point of life? All it is is pain and suffering. I see no other meaning.  
  
me: Zel...  
  
Zel: I mean, my life is a total waste. I wander around looking for a cure for this damn curse. I'm only 21 for Ceipheed's sake! My life shouldn't be over already.  
  
me: *thinking* ...Here we go with the self-pity again...  
  
Zel: *fists clenched* Everywhere I go, people stare at me. it shouldn't be like this. I should be happy and enjoying life and able to tell Amelia that I love her!  
  
*cricket, cricket*  
  
Zel: *face is beat-red* ...Did I just say that?  
  
me: *nodding* Yeah ya did! /^_^\  
  
Zel: Oh, Shit! (((_))  
  
me: Don't feel bad. I already knew. I am the author, don't forget! ^.^  
  
Zel: No one's going to hear about this, right?  
  
me: Of course not! (except any one who reads this... ^_)  
  
Zel: Well then...I guess I'll be going...  
  
me: All right.  
  
Zel: Good luck.  
  
me: You too! *winks* ^_ Ja ne! *waves*  
  
N: So the two part ways, Zelgadiss heading towards Saillune, XellAn away from it. The young woman heads in the direction of the newly re-built Sairaag.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: getting any better? i'm trying to make this funny and i have a really good ending planned so i need to know what people think. is it even worth continuing? are people reading it?! 


	5. Part 5: And the Love?

Slayers: The Meaning of Life  
  
Part 5: And the Love?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N: Sairaag has once again become a bustling center of activity. People are rushing around the busy market place as XellAn pushes her way through the crowd. She hears a voice calling her name.  
  
Voice: XellAn! XellAn Metallium!  
  
N: She looks around, then spots a young woman with long, dark hair.  
  
me: Miss Slyphiel!  
  
N: They work their way through the sea of people to one another and embrace in a hug.  
  
Slyphiel: What brings you to Sairaag? Are you here to do your shopping, XellAn-San?  
  
me: No, Miss Slyphiel, I'm on a greater quest.  
  
Slyphiel: Ooo...What?  
  
me: I need to know the meaning of life.  
  
Slyphiel: That's easy. ^_^ Without friendship and love, life has no meaning.  
  
me: Still brooding about Gourry, eh?   
  
(AN: sorry, but i don't write that way. i only support L/G pairings)  
  
Slyphiel: ...Maybe. ^^; But I do mean that. Why do you suppose the Mazoku have such wretched lives? No love, no friendship.  
  
me: Hey, let's not jump to conclusions here. I have two Demon friends and i love them both.  
  
Slyphiel: You don't love them; you're obsessed with them.  
  
me: Same thing! But I really need to know. It's important.  
  
Slyphiel: *blinks* I just told you.  
  
me: Maybe that's good enough for you, but I don't think we're here to love one another and nothing else. I agree that having friends and being loved are fulfilling, but there must be more.  
  
Slyphiel: What then? What's more important?  
  
me: *frustrated* I don't know! If I knew, I wouldn't be wandering around, trying to find out.  
  
Slyphiel: Right.  
  
me: Maybe I'll head north, in the general direction of Zangalus and Martina's place. One of them might have some insight...  
  
Slyphiel: ...Right. ^^;  
  
me: See ya.  
  
Slyphiel: If you see Gourry-San, tell him "hello" for me!  
  
me: *muttering* ...hopeless...utterly hopeless... /-_-\  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Part 6: You Wanna Be the Best?

AN: Konnichi wa to all! since i got reviewed, i guess i'll keep going. i need suggestions though. what do have Valgaav and Gaav say? any ideas? any thoughts? any suggestions? any one reading?! (besides Cyristal)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slayers: The Meaning of Life  
  
Part 6: You Wanna Be the Best?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N: Our heroine has decided (although I don't know why) to seek out the help of Martina and Zangulas in her quest. So she saunters in the direction of their abode and finds the swordsman sitting under a tree.  
  
me: Hey, how's it goin', Zangulas?  
  
Zangulas: I can't complain.  
  
me: Things are going that well?  
  
Zangulas: No, I just can't complain. She'll kill me if I do.  
  
me: ^^;  
  
Zangulas: What brings you all the way out here?  
  
me: I'm trying to find the meaning of life.  
  
Zangulas: Really?  
  
me: Yeah. L-Sama wouldn't tell me, so I'm trying to find the reason behind existence.  
  
Zangulas: Striving to be the best is reason enough.  
  
me: That's a hollow pursuit. There will always be some one better, faster, smarter, stronger. Always.  
  
Zangulas: So work harder. If some one's always the best, why can't it be you?  
  
me: You make a very good point. But I don't think that's what I'm really looking for. I'd rather not have a reputation to uphold.  
  
Zangulas: It's what I want. Having that idiot Gourry Gabriev being better than me is not my idea of a meaningful existence.  
  
me: You might as well face it. Even without the Sword of Light, he's awesome. You're not going to be better than him.  
  
Zangulas: Well, my ultimate goal is to beat him in a swordfight.  
  
N: XellAn, knowing this could be a long and pointless conversation, sits down beside him under the tree.  
  
me: Why? What's the point? So you'd be a better swordsman. So what?  
  
Zangulas: So I'd *pauses* Hm, I never thought about it like that before. Not much would change, would it?  
  
me: *shakes head* Nope.  
  
Zangulas: Maybe I should stop worrying about it.  
  
me: Maybe.  
  
Zangulas: So what do I do instead?  
  
me: *shrugs* Spend some time with Martina?  
  
Zangulas: *horrified* I spend plenty of time with her!  
  
me: No, I mean spend time with her because you want to. You must like her. You married her, didn't you?  
  
Zangulas: What am I supposed to do with her?  
  
me: Take her some place nice. Girls like that.  
  
Zangulas: Guess I could do that...  
  
N: At this point, Martina comes looking for her husband.  
  
Martina: Zangulas! Where in the Nine Hells are you?!  
  
Zangulas: She's in a bad mood...^^;  
  
N: XellAn, wishing to avoid a run-in with the aqua-haired princess, arises. She's about to amble away when --  
  
Martina: WHAT'S THIS?! How, in the name of Zoamelgustar, could you do this to me?!?!   
  
Zangulas, XellAn, & N: Uh-oh...^^;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Part 7: Bed Time

Slayers: The Meaning of Life  
  
Part 7: Bed Time  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N: As you should recall, the jealous princess Martina has caught her husband with the hero of our story.  
  
me: Not that we were doing anything! ^.^;  
  
N: That's right. But anyway, we all know Martina's possessive.  
  
Martina: I HEARD THAT!! _  
  
me & N: ^^;  
  
N: So...*cough*...ahem...any way, on with the story. Martina, of course, wasn't too pleased by this.  
  
Martina: Turn around and face me, you homewrecker! How dare you?! HOW DARE YOU?!?!  
  
me: *turns around* Calm down, Martina. It's only me, for Shabranigdo's sake. I'm not trying to steal Zangulas.  
  
Martina: *looks at the half-demon girl* Oh...Ooo, Sorry XellAn.  
  
me: I've got Xellos. I don't need Zangulas. He's all yours.  
  
Martina: So what were you doing under a tree with him then?  
  
me: We were talking.  
  
Martina: About what?  
  
me: The meaning of life. I'm on a search to find the meaning of life.  
  
Martina: *disbelieving* You don't know?  
  
me: *equally disbelieving* You do?  
  
Martina: *eyes go starry* I found purpose when I realized the greatness of the wonderful Zoamelgustar! The reason for existence is to worship and serve Zoamelgustar.  
  
me: O_o  
N: Martina goes on like this for several minutes, while Zangulas polishes his sword and XellAn zones out.  
  
Zangulas: XellAn? Hey, XellAn?  
  
me: *snaps back to reality* Huh? Oh, sorry. I had a seizure.  
  
(AN: Chodeahami joke!)  
  
Martina: *triumphantly* ...and that is the meaning of life!  
  
me: *thinking* Why did I even bother? That was a waste of my time. *out loud* Yeah, well, any way, I've got to be going before it gets too late. Zelas has me on a curfew, so I'm not out causing mischief.  
  
Martina: Oh, that's cute. The demon's got a bed time. Does she tuck you in too?  
  
*Zelas' voice can be heard from the Astral Plane*  
  
Zelas: I heard that! Don't mess with My Pet and her curfew, unless you want half the world destroyed.   
  
Martina: *squeaks* Oh, no. No,no,no,no,no,no! That's very okay! I'm sorry, Your Lordship. I meant no disrespect.  
  
N: Martina knows better than to mess with Mazoku...  
  
Zelas: Good.  
  
N: So XellAn heads for home, bed and a cup of tea. Missing Zelas' curfew is not something she'd like to do, even though she'd rather not stop her search for purpose.  
  
me: Oyasumi nasai!! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: next up, more Phibby (cuz i like him) and some Xellos. this will just be filler until i get more reviews! 


	8. Part 8: Home

Slayers: The Meaning of Life  
  
Part 8: Home  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N: XellAn has returned to Wolfpack Island, where her favorite little Mazoku greets her at the door.  
  
Phibby: You're back!!!!!!!!!!!! Hiya XA-Chan!!!!  
  
N: He throws himself into her arms.  
  
me: Oof...What did you do, Phibby? You're never this happy to see me. And you were all mean and formal when I talked to you before...  
  
Phibby: I had a bad day...L-Sama-Mama didn't have much patience with me. She says I'm playing with to many mortal souls. I can't help it if it's fun!  
  
(AN: I loooove Phibby. so in my world, he's not dead.)  
  
me: Oh, Phibby...Where's Zelas? She's not mad that I'm a little late, is she?  
  
Phibby: Yeah, a little. I don't think she'll hurt you too badly though. But if she kills you, you get to stay with me forever!  
  
me: Hey, whoa, slow down! I'm only half demon, don't forget. That's a little too morbid for me! ^^;  
  
Phibby: Ooo...Sorry. I forget sometimes.  
  
me: S'okay. C'mon; where's my Xelly? I want a cup of tea and his input on this.  
  
Phibby: You didn't find the secret yet?  
  
me: Nope.  
  
Phibby: I'm sure you will soon.  
  
N: The two walk down the stone corridor together, hand in hand. The trickster priest is waiting in a lounge room with a pot of tea.  
  
Xellos: Evening, M' Dear. How's the quest going? Phibrizio told me all about it.  
  
me: Well, so far I've...  
  
N: And thus XellAn launches into the story of her day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: *yawns* time for...sle..ep...ZZZZZZ....*falls over on keyboard* ....jbfswhfuwfjoshvvhsifyhiyhxvjkhvhgihiw1837829;' 


	9. Part 9: Trouble

Slayers: The Meaning of Life  
  
Part 9: Trouble  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N: Our lovely young heroine-  
  
me: Thanks! ^_^  
  
N: -has returned home and is telling Xellos of her adventures of the day.  
  
me: ...And Martina went on and on about Zoamelgustar, while I just sort of fazed out. Then I realized I was going to break curfew if I didn't leave, but I broke it any way and now Zelas is going to kill me!  
  
Phibby: *hugs her* I told you. If ya die, ya get to stay with me.  
  
me: I don't want to die, Phibby. I don't even know if my life has purpose. It can't end before I know the secret. You told me yourself the point is to serve my purpose then die.  
  
Phibby: Yeah, I guess I did say that...  
  
Xel: It doesn't matter. She's not going to kill you for being a little late.  
  
me: She might. ^^;  
  
Xel: She won't. It's not like you come home late every day and we all know damn well you were on your way home.  
  
me: I'm still scared. ^^;  
  
Xel: Have some tea. You'll feel better.  
  
N: So XellAn fills her teacup -cream, three sugars- and sits down in a Lazy-Boy recliner. Phibrizio immediately climbs into her lap.  
  
Phibby: I'm so glad you're home! ^_^  
  
me: What did he do today, Xel?  
  
Xel: ...Eh...*looks away*  
  
*Phibby scratches his head nonchalantly*  
  
me: *glares at him* Phi-bby...What did you do?  
  
Phibby: *very quietly* ...mumble mumble...  
  
me: *warningly* PHIBBY!  
  
Phibby: *sighs* Well...I didn't mean to...but I accidentallykilledtheheirtotheSaillunethrone.  
  
me: You did WHAT?  
  
Xel: Apparently, Amelia and Zelly-Kun are closer than we all thought. They've been spending A LOT of time together. And Phibrizio...  
  
Phibby: I didn't mean to! It was an accident!!  
  
N: The small ruler of the Nine Hells buries his face in XellAn's shirt.  
  
me: *disbelieving* Amelia was...pregnant?  
  
Xel: Yeah, but she didn't even know about it. So it didn't hurt her at all. But the Lord of Nightmares...  
  
Phibby: *crying into her shirt* L-Sama-Mama gave em a beating and a warning that she'll kill me again.  
  
me: *in a stupor* ...So she's not as innocent as every one thought...  
  
Xel: Nope. She's a bad girl.  
  
me: Well at least I'm not the only one in trouble. *sighs* It's okay, Phibby-Baby. I know you wouldn't do that on purpose. L-Sama gave you another chance because I asked her to. I'll make sure she doesn't kill you. *pats his back*  
  
Phibby: *sniffles* See why I was glad you came home? You're the only one who loves me.  
  
(Eryn, Piano & Rei-Chan: Not true! ^_^)  
  
me: Of course I love you. I'm human and you're cute. That combination always equals love.  
  
Phibby: ^_^ Yeah I am! ^_^  
  
*they hug*  
  
*GLOMP!!*  
  
N: A sudden thought occurs to XellAn  
me: Where's Zelas? Shouldn't she have lectured me by now?  
  
Xel: *shrugs* She's around somewhere. Maybe she's not as mad as you think.  
  
me: What 'o you suppose she'll do?  
  
Xel: Sore wa himutsu desu!  
  
me: *angry* That's your answer for everything! _  
  
Xel: ^_^  
  
me: Well, if she's not going to yell at me now, I'm going to bed. *yawn* C'mon, Phibby-Baby. I'll tuck you in.  
  
Phibby: Yay! ^_^  
  
N: The two stand to leave the room, when Zelas appears in the doorway.  
  
Zelas: Going somewhere already? You were late, XellAn. And I hear Phibrizio's been a naughty boy today.  
  
Both: *whimper* 


	10. Part 10: The Punishment

Slayers: The Meaning of Life  
  
Part 10: The Punishment  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N: The author and the Hellmaster are both in some deep shit with the Beastmaster...  
  
Zelas: And now you're trying to escape punishment, XellAn? How unlike you.  
  
me: N-no, Juuou-Sama. ^^;  
  
Zelas: *puffs her cigarette* Now what to with her?  
  
Xel: *smiles slyly* You can let me have my way with her...  
  
me: *although slightly intrigued...* NO! Xellos! Eww, no! You are not helping! _  
  
Xel: But you're my bitch!  
  
(AN: JC joke...almost every one at my school is some one's bitch)  
  
me: *indignantly* I am no such thing!  
  
Xel: Like hell you aren't!  
  
me: Shiseiji!  
  
N: The two fight for a while and Zelas loses interest in punishing XellAn.  
  
Zelas: FINE! Do whatever you damn well please with her! Just shut the Hell up! *takes a long drag on the cigarette*  
  
N: Two pairs of eyes blink. Phibrizio hides behind XellAn.   
  
me: ..."do whatever you please"...  
  
N: Xellos and XellAn look at one another. There's a moment of silence. Then the two rush into a passionate embrace and fall to the floor kissing. *eyes widen* ...It's a good thing Mazoku don't need to breath...  
  
Phibby: O_o  
  
Zelas: *blows a smoke ring* Get a room.  
  
N: No response from the kissing couple.  
Zelas: ...Well then...  
  
N: She takes Phibrizio by the hand and drags him toweards the door.  
  
Zelas: *grumbling* ...Not something little boys need to see...  
  
Phibby: *defensively* I'm not really a little boy! *thinks for a moment* ...But I'd rather not see that anyway.  
  
N: The two of them exit the room, leaving the priest and the Demi-Mazoku cuddled on the floor. *looks at them* Wow...I've never seen any one do that before... O_o ...Doesn't that hurt?  
  
Both: Beat it!  
  
N: ...Er...I'll come back later...Have fun. 


	11. Part 11: The Secret of Life Is: A Secret...

Slayers: The Meaning of Life  
  
Part 11: The Secret of Life is...A Secret!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N: *looks at watch* Well...It's been several hours...It's pretty quiet in there. Let's peek in and see what they're up to. *opens the door a crack and peers in* Xellos and XellAn are still curled up together, but they're talking now.  
  
me: ...So what do you think, Xelly?  
  
Xel: I think the purpose of life is what we just did. ^_^  
  
me: *raises eyebrow* What? Procreation?  
  
Xel: No, fun. Pleasure; you know, things that make you fell GO-OD! ^_^  
  
me: Is that all? Nothing else?  
  
Xel: isn't that enough?  
  
me: as nice as that was, there must be more. I mean, what about people who never have fun? Then they'd lead a meaningless life.  
  
Xel: Hm...  
  
me; So what would it be then? What's the meaning of life?  
  
Xel: Sore wa himitsu desu.  
  
me: That's the problem! _  
  
Xel: *smiles* Don't worry about it, XA. *kisses her* You'll find it out sooner or later.  
  
N: She wraps her arms around him and he kisses her hair.  
  
me: Oh, I did find some meaning here, but not exactly what I was looking for.  
  
N: She sighs and rests her head on his chest. He grins like the Cheshire cat.  
  
Xel: Of course, there are other things that make life meaningful.  
  
me: Such as...?  
  
Xel: Sore wa himitsu desu!  
N: He characteristically wags his finger in her direction. She, as a response, shows him one of her own fingers...Are you allowed to do that? Shouldn't it be censored?  
  
me: No more so than you watching our little romp on the floor, you pervert.  
  
N: ...Erm...I didn't mean to. But that wasn't described at all. You giving him the finger...I'm not sure about that.   
  
me: Hey, this is rated "PG." and you didn't have to say it.  
  
N: Well, you didn't have to need to do it!  
  
me: Grr...  
  
Xel: Ladies! Ladies, please don't fight! It's done and over with. We had our little fling; she flipped me off, never mind it.  
  
N: But she-  
  
me: She's not doing her job!  
  
Voice of the Lord of Nightmares: Stop fighting, My Children!  
  
*silence. then:*  
  
All 3: But L-Sama-  
  
V of LON: No "buts." Just stop before you give me a headache.  
  
All 3: Yes, L-sama...  
  
V of LON: Back on topic, Children. Gimzo, you just narrate like you're supposed to. XellAn and Xellos, save the naughty stuff for later. It's not part of the story.  
  
N: *whispering* ...It is now.  
  
V of LON: I heard that!  
  
N: Sorry!! ^^;  
  
V of LON: Why don't you leave for a while, Gimzo? You're not being particularly helpful right now.  
  
N: All right. *vanishes*  
  
Xel: She's gone.  
  
me: Now what?  
  
Xel: Well, no one's around...would could...*whispers something to her*  
  
me: *beet-red and stammering* I'm...uh...wow. We...we could do that?  
  
Xel: Sure. Why not? _^  
  
me: All right. I'm game. *begins taking of her shirt, then stops* Wait a minute! *to the readers* Get lost!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: thanks to Gimzo the Disgruntled Dwarf for "volunteering" to play the role of narrator. i love you, Gimz! and there's more serious stuff that actually has to do with the story coming...i was having writers block. sorry! ^_^ 


	12. Part 12: Oh, The Pain of It All!

Slayers: The Meaning of Life  
  
Part 12: Oh, The Pain of It All!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N: I'm back. And the story's getting back on track. ...Sort of. It won't ever be the same since XellAn lost her innocence to that bastard priest.  
  
V of LON: Stay on topic, Gizmo!  
  
N: *frightened* Yes, L-Sama! O.O Erm...anyway, XellAn is grounded for a day as her punishment for being late. This gives her a chance to ask Zelas what her take on the meaning of life is.  
  
me: *polishing an ashtray* Juuou-Sama, what do you see the meaning of life as?  
  
Zelas: *puffs on a cigarette* Pain. And lots of it.  
  
me: Pain?  
  
Zelas: Pain. Inflicting, receiving; it doesn't matter.  
  
me: That's scary.  
  
Zelas: Think about it. All the different kinds. You're in pain over this damn quest. Your chimera friend hurts because of his curse. Xellos is in pain when ever I beat him. the priestess Slyphiel is quite heartbroken...  
  
me: Makes sense...  
  
Zelas: Almost everything you do results in one pain or another. Trying to avoid it is pointless.  
  
me: But the hurt goes away.  
  
Zelas: Only to be replaced by more hurt.  
  
me: Out of every one I've asked so far, you're making the most sense. And that frightens me.  
  
N: Zelas blows a few smoke rings in XellAn's direction. ...Hey, can you make other shapes too?  
  
Zelas: *glares* No!  
  
V of LON: Gimzo! On topic!  
  
N: *quickly* Right! The Beastmaster laughs.  
  
Zelas: *grinning* Of course it makes sense. You are half Mazoku. Mazoku thrive off pain.  
  
me: I am not a masochist!  
  
(Note: Actually, since the Japanese word "mazo" means "masochist...")  
  
Zelas: Don't be a fool, Pet. Any one with any Mazoku in them is a masochist in some way, shape or form.  
  
me: *frowns* Yeah, but I dunno if I agree that the meaning of life is pain. As a human, I can't believe that.  
  
Zelas: Believe what you like.  
  
me: ...Only I don't know what to believe. But the truth is out there and someday I will find it!  
  
N: Zelas watches as the girl marches out of the room. Then she shakes her head.  
  
Zelas: Such high hopes. It will only result in pain...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	13. Part 13: You Don't Know, Do You?

Slayers: The Meaning of Life  
  
Part 13: You Don't Know, Do You?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N: XellAn is once again out on the road searching for the secret of life. She wanders off in the direction of the Dragons, much to the dismay of Zelas. The Beastmaster had strongly protested.  
  
*~* flashback *~*  
  
Zelas: You're going WHERE?!  
  
me: To see Filia.  
  
Zelas: Why?! How could a Dragon know the secret of life?!  
  
me: Well, you didn't. some one must know and if I don't ask Filia, I might miss the real answer.  
  
Zelas: I absolutely abhor the idea. I forbid it.  
  
me: The only one who can stop me is L-Sama.  
  
Phibby: Can I go?! Can I go too?! I wanna see the Ryuzoku!  
  
Zelas: BAH!! I don't give a damn! Go and take the boy with you!!!  
  
Phibby: Can I go? Please, Please, PLEASE?!  
  
me: Ask L-Sama. If she says yes, come find me.  
  
Phibby: YAY! ^_^  
  
*~* end flashback *~*  
  
N: En route to Filia's home, XellAn runs into a distraction...  
  
me: *thinking* I doubt Filia will be pleased to see me, but oh well...  
  
N: Her thoughts are cut off by a blood-curdling laugh.  
  
voice: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!  
  
(guess who!!! ^_^)  
N: The Demi-Mazoku curls up in the fetal position on the ground, twitching, her hands plastered over her ears.  
  
me: Make it stop!! For the love of Shabranigdo, MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!! *twitch*  
  
N: It is none other than the *cough* "wonderful" sorceress, Naga the White Serpent.  
  
Naga: What evil do we have here?  
  
N: She observes the scene, XellAn twitching in the middle of the path, her plum colored hair falling in her eyes. Much to the overly-endowed woman's surprise, the Hellmaster materializes at XellAn's side.  
  
Phibby: *happily* L-Sama-Mama said I could...What's a matter with you?  
  
me: *whimper, twitch* ...ehh...  
  
N: The small demon looks at Naga.  
  
Phibby: What didja do to her?!  
  
Naga: OHOHOHOHOHO!!!! She cowers at the thought of my powers!  
  
Phibby: O_O GAHH!!! Don't do that! It's creepy! *clings to XellAn* Why didn't you warn me?!  
  
me: ...Ohh...Sorry. Phibby-Baby. I was kind of out of commission.  
  
Phibby: Never mind. Let's go find the meaning of life! ^_^v  
  
Naga: Oh, is that what you're doing here?  
  
me: *cautiously* Yes.  
  
Naga: Every one knows!  
  
me: *defensively* Not me.  
  
Naga: Ignorant little Mazoku...OHOHO! Doesn't even know the meaning of life.  
  
me: And you do?  
  
Naga: Of course.  
  
me: And what's with calling me "little?" I'm not little. My boobs are as big as yours!  
  
Naga: Boobs or no boobs you're no match for Naga the White Serpent! OHOHOHOHO!!  
  
Phibby: I'm scared. ^^;  
  
me: I am too, Phibby-Baby. O.O  
  
N: The two demons cower together at the laugh of the voluptuous sorceress.  
  
Naga: OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! I--  
  
me: STOP LAUGHING BEFORE YOU SHATTER MY EARDRUMS!!  
  
*silence*  
  
me: Thank you! Now, what's the damn meaning of life?  
  
Naga: You want me to just tell you?  
  
me: YES!!  
  
Naga: Well...I'll...tell you but it's going to cost you.  
  
me: *sighs* You're stalling. You don't know, do you?  
  
Naga: Of course I do!  
  
me: Well?  
  
Naga: *thinking* ^^;  
  
me: *impatiently* I'm waiting.  
  
Naga: Um...uh...  
  
me: YOU DON"T KNOW! You don't even have any ideas! Quit wasting my time! *to Phibrizio* Let's go.  
  
N: The Demi-Mazoku takes Phibrizio by the hand and drags him away, leaving the sorceress standing in the middle of the path.  
  
Phibby: You're angry, aren't you?  
  
me: *ROAR!!!!!!*  
  
Phibby: Eep! ^^;  
  
N: The sound of Naga's laugh can be heard in the distance, fainter now...  
  
Naga: ohohohoho!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: can you tell i get a kick out of Naga laughing? i just love writing it!! /^_^\v 


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I'd like to thank every one who reviewed this (all four of you) and i just want to tell you what inspired this.  
  
i wanted to get away from my usual angsty, depressing stuff and write something sort of light and humorous. this is what i came up with.  
  
my basis for this story is the song "The Secret of Life" by Faith Hill (whom i really don't like...just that song.) here are the lyrics:  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Secret of Life"  
  
Couple of guys sittin' around drinking   
  
Down at the Starlite Bar   
  
One of them says you know I've been thinking   
  
Other one says that won't get you too far   
  
He says this is your life and welcome to it   
  
It's just working and drinking and dreams,   
  
Ad on TV says just do it   
  
Hell if I know what that means   
  
  
  
The secret of life is a good cup of coffee,   
  
The secret of life is keep your eye on the ball,   
  
The secret of life is a beautiful woman   
  
As Marilyn stares down from the barroom wall.   
  
  
  
You and me, just a couple of zeros   
  
Just a couple of down and outs   
  
But movie stars and football heroes,   
  
What've they got to be unhappy about   
  
  
  
Yeah so he turns to the bartender,   
  
Sam, what do you think?   
  
What's the key that unlocks that door?   
  
Sam don't say nothin', just wipes off the bar,   
  
And he pours them a couple more   
  
  
  
'Cause the secret of life is in Sam's martinis,   
  
The secret of life is in Marilyn's eyes,   
  
The secret of life is in Monday night football,   
  
Rolling Stones records, Mom's apple pie.   
  
Sam looks up from his Sunday paper,   
  
Says boys you're on the wrong track   
  
The secret of life is there ain't no secret,   
  
And you don't get your money back   
  
  
  
Hey, the secret of life is getting' up early,   
  
The secret of life is stayin' up late,   
  
The secret of life is to try not to hurry,   
  
But don't wait, don't wait.   
  
  
  
The secret of life is a good cup of coffee,   
  
The secret of life is keep your eye on the ball,   
  
The secret of life is to find the right woman,   
  
The secret of life is nothin' at all, oh it's nothin' at all.   
  
The secret of life…  
  
  
  
Couple of guys sittin' around drinking   
  
Down at the Starlite Bar   
  
One of them says you know I've been thinking,   
  
Other one says that won't get you too far,   
  
That won't get you too far...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
see if you can figure out where i'm going with this story, and who will have the operative answer in the end...a prize to any one who gets it right!! ^_^  
  
also, i'm still taking suggestions for Valgaav, Gaav and any one else you wan to throw at me.   
  
Amelia no miko, be patient! i'm getting to Lina & Gourry!!!! i have plans for their chapters.  
  
well, time for bed!!!  
  
love to all,  
  
XellAn-Chan /^_^\  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
disclaimer: i do not own the rights to the song "The Secret of Life" 


	15. Part 14: On the Road

Slayers: The Meaning of Life  
  
Part 14: On the Road  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N: Our thouroughly annoyed author is headed in the direction of Filia Ul Copt's house.  
  
Phibby: XA! Let go of my hand! I'm not as fast as you!  
  
N: She realizes that she's been literally dragging the Hellmaster down the street.  
  
me: Oh...oops...sorry, Phibby-Baby. ^.^;  
  
Phibby: ...Ow...*brushes dirt off himself* I'm only little, don't forget.  
  
me: *picks him up* I'm so sorry.  
  
*hug*  
  
Phibby: 'M okay.  
  
me: Let's go then.  
  
Phibby: Give me a piggy-back ride?  
  
me: Okay.  
  
Phibby: Yay! ^_^ I love you, XA-Chan.  
  
me: Love you too, Phibby-Baby.  
  
Phibby: I wish you were my mother instead of L-Sama-Mama.  
  
me: Don't say things like that. You'll hurt L-Sama's feelings. and besides, I'm only seventeen. You're over a thousand. I couldn't be your mama.  
  
Phibby: You could too.  
  
me: *sighs* I'm sorry, Phibby-Baby. L-Sama will always be your mama, just like Amahami-Mommy is mine.  
  
Phibby: *pouts* Can we at least pretend?  
  
me: *smiles* Of course we can pretend. ^.^  
  
Phibby: Goody. ^_^  
  
N: They continue on in silence for a little while, until Phibrizio's childish nature gets the best of him.  
  
Phibby: XA?  
  
me: Hm?  
  
Phibby: Does Xellos love you?  
  
me: What...what makes you ask that?  
  
Phibby: 'Cause he doesn't love any one. And what you did last night...you could be in one of my hells for that.  
  
me: *blushes* Um...well...I don't know, Phibby. What does it matter? It's over and done with.  
  
Phibby: But-  
  
me: No more. I don't want to talk about it.  
  
N: The two lapse into another silence, which lasts for about an hour.  
  
Phibby: How much longer?  
  
me: Not much.  
  
Phibby: You said that half an hour ago. Why can't we teleport?  
  
me: I would, if I could. I can't though, because I'm only half Mazoku.  
  
Phibby: Oh yeah...But I'm tired. And hungry.  
  
me: You can teleport... -_-  
  
Phibby: Let's go then. To Filia's house!  
  
N: The Hellmaster grabs her and and they blip out, leaving only a cloud of dust in the middle of the road.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
AN: I like Phibby even more now that i've actually seen an episode with him...so i like to write parts with just him and me. bear with this, i had writer's block when i wrote it. the next chapter actually has Filia in it. 


	16. Part 15: Meet Mace Sama

Slayers: The Meaning of Life  
  
Part 15: Meet Mace-Sama  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N: The Golden Dragon Filia Ul Copt is having tea in her studio. Her small son Valgaav is seated beside her, eating a cookie.  
  
Val: Oh! Oh! OH!!! Looka!  
  
N: The small dragon points out the window to where XellAn and Phibrizio stand. XellAn's got her hand raised to ring the doorbell. Filia looks up from her tea and, upon seeing them, a look of horror crosses her face.  
  
Filia: Mazoku! WHY are there MAZOKU here?!  
  
Val: Uh? Whassamatter?  
  
N: The priestess flings the door wide open, revealing XellAn with her hand in mid air, and points her mace at the two.  
  
Filia: Explain yourselves, filth, before Mace-Sama makes you explain!  
  
N: Phibrizio, at the site of the mace, hides behind XellAn's legs. The demon-girl just stares at the Ryuzoku.  
  
Phibby: *whimpers* I'm scared, XA...  
  
me: *hand rests on Phibby's head*  
  
Filia: Who are you? Why are you here?  
  
me: *calmly* My name is XellAn Metallium--  
  
Filia: *tail pops out* A relation of Xellos'!!!!  
  
me: No. Just acquaintances.  
  
Phibby: I'd say more than that...  
  
me: *to Phibby* Shush. I told you, I don't want to hear about it. *turns back to Filia* Miss Ul Copt, you need not fear. Hellmaster will behave -he's under careful observation by L-Sama- and I am only half Mazoku. I did not come here to upset you, simply to ask a question.  
  
N: Filia lowers Mace-Sama slightly.  
  
Filia: *suspiciously* What sort of question?  
  
me: What's the meaning of life?  
  
Filia: *blinks* The meaning of life? I never really thought about that...But I suppose it would be peace and happiness.  
  
me: Peace and happiness?  
  
Filia: Yes...what is life if you live it in chaos and disorder? Why do people disrupt the peace by fighting pointless wars? We fight wars every day...and often we lose them.  
  
Phibby: *pouting* ...I like chaos...GAH!!  
  
N: Valgaav suddenly pulls on the Hellmaster's hair.  
  
Val: *giggling* Hee hee hee... ^^  
  
Phibby: Whadja do that for?!  
  
Val: *tugs again* Hahhahaha! ^.^  
  
Phibby: *eyes all big & teary* Ahhh!! Stop!!! XA, make him stop!  
  
me: Miss Ul Copt! Control your child!  
  
Val: *clearly enjoying Phibby's reaction* Weeee!!!! Fun!!!!! ^_^  
  
Phibby: WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! ;_;   
  
N: XellAn lifts Phibrizio into her arms and out of the little Ryuzoku's reach.  
  
Phibby: *sniffle, sob* He's mean...I don't like Ryuzoku, XA.  
  
me: *soothingly* It's okay, Phibby-Baby...*to Filia* Really, I would have expected you to raise him with more manners than this.  
  
Filia: Hmph. *she picks Val up and stares at the demons* Neither of us are tolerant of Mazoku. Xellos learned that the hard way.  
  
me: Well aren't you just the hypocrite, Miss Peace-and-Happiness. That was uncalled for. Phibby was being good. He didn't touch anything or say anything. Peace my ass!  
  
Val: *grins* Ah...A-ss!  
  
N: Filia gapes at her son, not believing what came out of his mouth.  
  
Filia: Wha...?  
  
Val: *proudly* ASS!!!  
  
Filia: *enraged* THIS IS YOUR INFLUENCE, YOU PIECE OF TRASH!!!!!!!!!  
  
me: eep. ^^;  
  
N: Filia once again whips Mace-Sama from it's hiding place.  
  
Filia: PREPARE TO SUFFER THE WRATH OF MACE-SAMA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Val: *claps hands* YAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
me: Let's get the Hell outta here!!!!!!!  
  
N: XellAn charges out of the room, clutching Phibby protectively. Filia chases them out the door, then watches to make sure they are leaving. Val can be heard babbling away in the house.  
  
Val: Hell!  
  
Filia: ARRRGHH!!!!!! DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Val: Damn!  
  
Filia: *slumps to the ground* ...I give up...  
  
Val: Hee hee hee! Filia-Mama funny! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: i know Phibby should be stronger than this and not really mind since he's one o' the most powerful demons, but i guess my reasoning for his little kid tolerance is that he was given a second chance...L-Sama was hesitant to restore him to full power. therefore, his weaker now.  
  
sorry this chapter sucks. i'm kind of depressed and angsty right now. it'll get better, i promise! the last chapter (which i've already written even though i'm no where near done) is really good and REALLY surprising.  
  
Cyris, at your request, i'll do Dolphin next. i'm finding that i like her, even though i don't know much about her. (then again, who does...?)  
  
stay tuned for Deep Sea Dolphin!!!!!!! 


	17. Part 16: Random Insanity

Slayers: The Meaning of Life  
  
Part 16: Random Insanity  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N: After a close call involving our heroes and their new acquaintance, Mace-Sama, a hasty retreat is made from Filia's house.  
  
me: *panting* eh...I haven't ran that fast in years...I can't believe her! She's impossible.  
  
Phibby: *still sniffling* I didn' even do anything! He just started pulling my hair!  
  
me: I know. You were a good boy.  
  
Phibby: *looks around* Ooo...A beach! Maybe we'll see Sis!  
  
me: Sis?  
  
Phibby: *excited* I haven't seen Dolphin in a long time!  
  
me: Oh. Dolphin.  
  
Phibby: You just don't like her 'cause Zelas doesn't like her.  
  
me: I've never even met her. But I've heard she's kinda crazy.  
  
Phibby: Yup! C'mon! *runs onto the beach*  
  
N: The beach is completely deserted except for a lone young woman. She's strolling along with a sort of queer gait, dragging a stick behind. She looks over her shoulder and smiles when she hears the "pat-pat" of Phibrizio's footsteps in the sand.  
  
Phibby: Dolphin!  
  
Dolphin: *grins and waves* Oy, Phibby-Kun!  
  
N: XellAn looks at the insane Mazoku. Deep Sea Dolphin, at the moment, looks very normal. She takes the form of a pretty girl, with blue waste-length hair and azure eyes.  
  
*the two Mazoku Lords hug one another*  
  
Dolphin: Who's yer friend, Phibby-Kun?  
  
Phibby: This si XellAn. She's Xellos' bitch!  
  
me: Watch your mouth!  
  
Phibby: ...His lover.  
  
me: Phibby!  
  
Phibby: ...Girlfriend?  
  
me: *warningly* Phibrizio!  
  
Phibby: *sighs* Friend.  
  
me: *nods approval*  
  
N: Dolphin looks curiously at XellAn. Her blue eyes wander up and down the half demon girl, then her gaze comes to rest on XellAn's purple scarf.  
  
Dolphin: Ooo...Pretty! ^^  
  
N: She snatches the scarf away from XellAn and whirls around in the sand with the lilac fabric flapping behind her on the breeze.  
  
me: *staring at her* Okay...  
  
Phibby: *matter-of-factly* She's always like this.  
  
Dolphin: *laughing* May I have this? I like it. ^^  
  
me: Well...uh...It's kind of special to me.  
  
Dolphin: Please? Oh, pretty please? *bends down and unclasps one of her anklets* I'll give you my jingly bracelet.  
  
me: I have one of those.  
  
Dolphin: Oh. *pout*  
  
me: *points* I like your necklace though.  
  
N: Said necklace is a bronze chain with a glittering blue pendant on it. Something in the stone shimmers like flowing water in the sunlight.  
  
Dolphin: Okay! Let's trade.  
  
me: Sure.  
  
N: Dolphin lifts the necklace from around her neck and hands it to XellAn. The Lord then proceeds to dip her new possession into the frothy waves. She pulls it out, gives it a shake, and it is now a deep aqua color.  
  
Dolphin: Better. *drapes it around her shoulders*  
  
me: ...Wow...  
  
Phibby: *tugs on her sleeve* XA! Ask her!  
  
me: Ask Dolphin? Are you kidding?  
  
Phibby: No. Ask.  
  
me: Dolphin-Sama?  
  
Dolphin: *looks at her curiously*  
  
me: What is the meaning of life?  
  
Dolphin: *queer smile* Hmm...  
  
N: Deep Sea seems to be lost in some dark reverie. She sways a little, then slowly sinks down so that she's seated in the sand.  
  
me: ...Um...Dolphin-Sama?  
  
Dolphin: *softly singing* ...Your lips move but I can't hear what you say...  
  
me: This is pointless. ^^; *turns to leave*  
  
Dolphin: *still in a dream-like state* There's a silence around me; I can't seem to think strait...I knew once. It used to follow me. But...I turned to look and it was gone...I cannot put my finger on it now...I'm sorry. It has slipped my mind.  
  
me: *sits down beside Dolphin* It's okay. No one else knew either.  
  
Dolphin: *smiles* You're only half, aren't you?  
  
me: *surprised* Yeah. How'd you know?  
  
Dolphin: You're too compassionate to be a pure Mazoku. *pauses* Do you think I'm crazy?  
  
me: I think every one is crazy.  
  
Dolphin: *sighs* It was your boss that made me this way.  
  
me: I know.  
  
Dolphin: I used to be normal. i guess I was kind of like you. Zelas hates me. My own sister...she drove me insane.  
  
me: Dolphin-Sama, I don't think you're that crazy.  
  
Dolphin: We're friends now, XellAn-Chan. Drop the formality.  
  
me: Hmm...*smiles*  
  
N: Phibrizio has removed his shoes and is running through the waves. The two woman watch as he scampers around.  
  
Dolphin: I've heard he has a baby-sitter of sorts now. Would that be you?  
  
me: *nods* Yeah. L-Sama keeps a pretty close eye on him though.  
  
Dolphin: He was lucky.  
  
Phibby: *calls from the water's edge* Watch! Watch! XA, Watch!  
  
Dolphin: *smiles* You're very special to him. I'm glad. Year after year, he's runnin' over the same old ground.  
  
me: And what has he found?  
  
Dolphin: Only the same old fears. People don't want to die. They fear him. Even Gaav did. He never used to care. I'm happy he's seeing things different with some one who cares about him around.  
  
me: I guess I'm kind of like a mama to him.  
  
N: The two sit there watching the Hellmaster until he gets bored. Then he falls asleep in XellAn's lap. At the time which the sun begins setting, the Demi-Mazoku arises.  
  
me: Well, we better get going. Phibby-Baby's already asleep and it's getting late.  
  
Dolphin: *nods*  
  
me: It was nice meeting you, Dolphin-Chan. I'll see you again.  
  
Dolphin: *muttering* ...Into the distance, a ribbon of black...stretched to the point of no turning back...*snaps back to normal* Ja Ne! ^^ *waves*  
  
N: XellAn saunters off the beach, the sleeping Hellmaster in her arms, and heads towards the nearest town.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: how was that, Cyris? i think i might add one of my own friends in next...L-Chan, this is your chapter!!! and, for the record, i really do own that purple scarf. i bought it in Little Italy on saturday. 


	18. Part 17: Standing Outside the Fire

Slayers: The Meaning of Life  
  
Part 17: Standing Outside the Fire  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
N: Our author and her companion have wandered into the kingdom of Firestorm in search lodgings for the night. Little does XellAn know she's about to run into an old acquaintance...  
  
Voice: Halt!  
  
N: XellAn stops and looks around. A man in the royal guard uniform of Firestorm stands behind her, a sword pointed squarely a her heart.  
  
Guard: Judging by your manner of dress and your very appearance, you are a Mazoku! Mazoku are forbidden in the city of Firestorm!!  
  
me: Why me...? ^^;  
  
Guard: You must appear before the princess. She'll decide what to do with you. Come quietly, or I'll be forced to kill you.  
  
me: *sighs* ...Guess I have no choice... -_-  
  
N: She follows him through the town, the sleeping Hellmaster cradled in her arms. He leads her into the palace and up to the empty throne. Another guard approaches.  
  
Guard 2: *stammering* Um...uh...Mazoku-Sama, I...I...I'm supposed to take the child away from you...  
  
XellAn: *laughs* You'll do nothing of the sort! Lord Hellmaster would kill you, were you to disturb him.  
  
G 2: ...B-but...  
  
me: Beat it!  
  
N: The first man is soon at her side, ready to drive his sword through her. She shifts Phibrizio, holds out one hand and smiles.  
  
me: Ice Arrow.  
  
N: The poor man is instantly encased in a large chunk of ice. The other guards back nervously away. Some one from behind them laughs.  
  
Girl: *to the frozen man* I admire your bravery!  
  
  
N: A girl about XellAn's age with long black hair and violet eyes steps around the frozen guard.  
  
Girl: Those who are brave may not live long, but at least they live.  
  
N: XellAn looks perplexed. All the guards get down on their knees.  
  
Guards: Princess Phoenix!  
  
XellAn: *blinks* ...Lily?  
  
Princess: *equally perplexed* I know you?  
  
me: You don't remember. I'm not surprised.  
  
Lily: Who are you, Mazoku?  
  
me: I should say likewise. You certainly weren't a princess when I knew you.  
  
Lily: I asked first.  
  
me: My name is XellAn Metallium.  
  
Lily: And the boy?  
  
me: This is Phibrizio. You may knwo him better as Hellmaster.  
  
Lily: You've brought the Hellmaster here!?  
  
me: *shrugs* he's not going to kill any one.  
  
N: Princess Phoenix, commonly known as Lily, is instantyl on guard, She draws her sword. XellAn, however, is clearly amused. She casually pushes back Lily's blade.  
  
me: Don't be stupid. Your sword is no match for black magic, especially not the magic of Beastmaster Zelas. Anyway, I may be half demon, but I'm still your best firend.  
  
Lily: *muses over this* ...My best firend...Mia?  
  
me: Haven't heard that name in forever...  
  
Lily: Wow, it's been a long time! What're you doing here?  
  
me: Your guard arrested me because I'm Mazoku and now Zelas is gonna slaughter me for missing curfew again.  
  
Lily: Oh boy...  
  
Voice of Zelas: ...Oh XellAn...  
  
me: Kuso! _  
  
V of Z: It's past your  
  
me: Forgive me, Juuou-Sama. I was arrested in Firestorm and Hellmaster is asleep. May we have permission to stay here tonight?  
  
V of Z: *sighs* I suppose. This damn quest of yours is more trouble than it's worth.  
  
me: Arigato, Juuou-Sama.  
  
Lily: You're on a quest?  
  
me: Yeah. I'm trying to find the meaning of life.  
  
Lily: Hm...*looks ponderous* The meaning of life...There's so much to that. Let's have a cup of tea while I think about it.  
  
N: Lily leads XellAn into a sitting room furnished with several plush chairs and a cherry coffee table.  
  
Lily: I can show you a room for Meiou-Sama, if you'd like.  
  
me: *glances at the sleeping demon* No, I'd rather he stay here. If he wakes and doesn't know where he is...  
  
Lily: I get your drift. Have a seat.  
  
N: XellAn sits in a cushy red chair, Phibby cradled in her lap. The Hellmaster snuggles up in her arms, a smile on his face.   
  
Lily: Why is Meiou-Sama with you?   
  
me: I am his keeper. When his life was given back, I was made his keeper.  
  
Lily: Oh.  
  
N: The princess claps her hands and a young man appears at her side.  
  
Lily: Aiden, bring in tea for us please.  
  
Aiden: Yes, Princess. *bows*  
  
Lily: Now then, you're looking for--  
  
Dolphin: *materializes* HELL-OOOH! ^^  
  
me: Dolphin? What are you doing here?  
  
Dolphin: *shrugs* I got bored. Ooo...Where are we?  
  
Lily: This is the royal palace of Firestorm. I am Princess Phoenix. Who are you?  
  
Dolphin: *grins* We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl year after year.  
  
Lily: Huh?  
  
N: But Dolphin is too far gone. She laughs slightly, wraps XellAn's scarf tighter around her and glances distractedly about.  
  
me: *shakes head* Eh...Dolphin?  
  
Lily: *puzzled* Who is that? How did she get here?  
  
me: That's the Mazoku Lord Deep Sea Dolphin.  
  
Lily: Kaiou-Sama...What's wrong with her?  
  
me: She's insane.  
  
Lily: That's sad.  
  
me: She's actually pretty cool, once she talks to you. But any way, you know the meaning of life?  
  
Lily: It's a lot of things. Friends are a vital part. Without some one to care about, there is no meaning. And make sure you're happy.  
  
me: You sound like Slyphiel. -_-  
  
Lily: I didn't know you knew her.  
  
me: *shrugs* we've met. But that's beside the point. Continue.  
  
Lily: I guess...hm, just...make the best things last forever. Don't forget who you are.  
  
me: You're not sure, are you?  
  
Lily: No. But I hope, whatever it is, I'm living it.  
  
me: *smiles* I'm sure you are.  
  
Lily: Still, there will always be regrets...  
  
me: Living might mean taking chances, but they're worth taking.  
  
Lily: I guess. You sure took some chances, didn't you?  
  
me: What do you mean?  
  
Lily: You're half and half, right? What if neither race wanted you?  
  
me: Que sera sera...*shrugs*  
  
Dolphin: *humming as she investigates the room* Everything here is do pretty...  
  
N: The mad demon stops in front of XellAn. Without saying a word, she gently lifts Phibrizio out of the Demi-Mazoku's arms. She lays the child-demon on the floor, pulls off the scarf and covers him with it, still humming all the while.  
  
Dolphin: *softly*... A dream unthreatened by the morning light could blow this soul through the roof of the night...  
  
me: *hides a smile* Dolphin-Chan, you're so good to him.  
  
Dolphin: I am his Nee-Chan. He was my little baby brother once...But the child is grown, the dream is gone...  
  
N: Lily blinks. Deep Sea Dolphin is very surreal and everything she says is a double entendre.  
  
Lily: Kaiou-Sama?  
  
N: But Dolphin doesn't answer, just smiles vacantly and hums some more. Then she begins to sing.  
  
Dolphin: *singing* Home, home again, I like to be here when I can. When I come home cold and tired it's good to warm my bones beside the fire. Far away across the field the tolling of the iron bell calls the faithful to their knees to hear the softly spoken magic spells...  
  
Lily: Crazy or not, she's sure got the right ideas.  
  
me: What do you mean?  
  
Lily: Look at her. She's just living her life. Every one should be free to live their life the way they think their life should be.  
  
me: *nods* Yes. That, however, is only part of the secret.  
  
N: XellAn sips her tea while listening to Dolphin singing. The princess falls silent as she too listens. Deep Sea's voice is lilting and melodious and the two teenagers are soon asleep.  
  
Dolphin: *still singing* We call them fools who have to dance within the flame, who chance the sorrow and the shame that always comes with getting burned. Life is not tried, it is merely survived if you're standing outside the fire...  
  
N: She materializes out, leaving the three sleeping companions to their dreams...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: asleep is what i'd like to be right now...it's midnight...  
  
how was this, L-Chan? okay? you'll be in the next chap too...  
  
notice how i make Dolphin speak mostly in Pink Floyd lyrics (which i don't own the rights to). i think it's a good image for her. most of their songs were about insane people.  
  
i also don't own rights to Garth Brook's "Standing Outside the Fire" 


	19. Part 18: A Decision is Made

Slayers: The Meaning of Life  
  
Part 18: A Decision is Made  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N: As you may recall, our heroes fell asleep in the royal palace of Firestorm while listening to Deep Sea Dolphin's singing. Phibrizio is curled up on the floor, Dolphin's scarf still wrapped around him. XellAn is slumped in a chair, her mouth slightly open, and Lily is sprawled out on the loveseat.  
  
Phibby: *begins to wake up; rubs his eyes* ...hm...Where am I?  
  
N: He looks around as his brain begins to unfog. Then he rises and stretches.  
  
Phibby: Wonder where Dolphin went...*yawns*  
  
N: One of XellAn's eyes winks open.  
  
me: Is it morning already?  
  
Phibby: Yay! You're awake! *climbs into her lap*  
  
me: *hugs him* Did you sleep well, Phibby-Baby?  
  
Phibby: Hai. *smiles* Dolphin left her scarf.  
  
me: I know.  
  
Phibby: What're we gonna do with it?  
  
me: *shrugs* If she wants it, she'll come back.  
  
Lily: *yawns* Morning.  
  
Phibby: G'morning! ^^ What're we gonna do today?  
  
me: We need to press on, Phibby-Baby. I have lots of people to see still.  
  
Phibby: Oh. Who're we gonna go see?  
  
me: I'm not sure...  
  
Lily: I have a friend who might be of some help, but I can't imagine he'd be very eager to see either of you.  
  
Phibby: Huh?  
  
me: Why?  
  
Lily: He's spoke of you, Meiou-Sama, and what you tried to do. He despises the Mazoku in general and is particularly hateful towards your friend Xellos.  
  
me: Who is this? A Ryuzoku, no doubt.  
  
Lily: Yes. The Keeper of the Claire Bible, Milgasia.  
  
me: Milgasia...?  
  
Phibby: Oh, no...He will kill me.  
  
me: The Keeper of the Claire Bible...the one who got away!  
  
Lily: Huh?  
  
me: Xel-Chan, when he killed all those Ryuzoku, Milgasia got away. He survived Xellos' mass slaughter. He is admirable, noble, and yet, distrusting. You are correct. He would never want to see either of us.  
  
Lily: He's been around a long time. He knows a lot. He may be of some help.  
  
me: But he won't talk to me, even if he does not know I am a Mazoku. Phibby is in my care and he must come with me.  
  
Lily: I will speak to him. Meiou-Sama is quite different now. He may not feel threatened by Lord Hellmaster's powers.  
  
me: You mean his lack of powers.  
  
Lily: *nods*  
  
me: But I am still Mazoku, not to mention Xellos' confident.  
  
Phibby: I think you're a little more than that. ^^;  
  
me: *gives him a dirty look*  
  
Phibby: Sorry!  
  
Lily: We can at least try. It'd be better than sitting around here.  
  
me: All right. We can go.  
  
Lily: Good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: so we're off to see Milgasia...he's my favorite Dragon. don't forget to visit the shrine to him at my website. ^_^ 


	20. Part 19: Doubt Truth to be a Liar

Slayers: The Meaning of Life  
  
Part 19: Doubt Truth to be a Liar  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N: Joined by the lovely Princess Phoenix Lily, our heroes travel on to see Milgasia on Dragon's Peak.  
  
me: I've been wondering. How do you know Milgasia?  
  
Lily: I studied Dragon Lore when I was fourteen. I've seen the Claire Bible.  
  
me: *nods* I see.  
  
N: Phibrizio, this whole time, is trailing along behind XellAn, a look of deep contemplation on his face. The Demi-Mazoku turns to check on him and notices his serious expression.  
  
me: What's wrong, Phibrizio?  
  
Phibby: I'm worried.  
  
me: *patiently* About what?  
  
Phibby: About what he'll do when he realizes I'm not as strong any more.  
  
me: Oh. Come here. *picks him up* I won't let him hurt you.  
  
Phibby: Promise?  
  
me: *smiling* I promise.  
  
Lily: The two of you have a very interesting relationship. You mother him so, XellAn.  
  
me: *looks at him affectionally* Yes, I suppose I do. He's just a child though and he deserves it.  
  
Lily: *raises an eyebrow* Just a child?  
  
me: When he was...reborn, L-Sama gave him the mentality of a child. He's retained the 1000 year old memories, but physically and mentally he is only ten. The Lord of Nightmares is his "Mama," but -as you know- the Creator has very little time. So I care for him.  
  
Lily: *nods* I understand. He is a charming little boy.  
  
Phibby: *eyes closed, grinning* Arigato, L-Chan. ^_^  
  
me: I've been wondering...  
  
Lily: About what?  
  
me: How are you all of a sudden a princess?  
  
Lily: Heh...My father's brother's uncle's cousin's former roommate died and willed the kingdom to my family. Daddy's king and I'm the crowned princess now.  
  
me: Oh...  
  
N: Some time passes silently as they press on. At last they reach the Kataart Mountains and begin their ascent up to the side of the cliff. Phibrizio, from his place in XellAn's arms, becomes more and more quite as time passes.  
  
me: Phibby, I promise you, it'll be okay.   
  
Phibby: The last time I was up here, I killed Gaav, XellAn. I killed Gaav and kidnapped Gourry.   
  
me: *softly* You're not like that any more. You're different now. Nothing bad will happen, except maybe Milgasia not knowing the secret.  
  
N: Lily leads them up towards the highest peak. She stops abruptly.  
  
me: Why're we stopping?  
  
Lily: He'll come to us. You stay back. I'll talk to him first.  
  
N: A large Golden Dragon swoops down and lands before them.   
  
Lily: *looks up, smiling* Milgasia-San. It's been a while.  
  
Milgasia: *shifts to human form* Phoenix Lily Firestorm...*gaze falls upon the two Mazoku, eyes narrow* Hellmaster! I thought he was dead. He is not welcome here.  
  
Lily: Milgasia, please...He's just a child.  
  
Milgasia: He is hardly a child, Lily. Don't let his looks fool you.  
  
Lily: But he really is...  
  
Milgasia: No! He's not a child and I forbid him from being here. He must leave.  
  
me: *holding Phibby protectively* Wait just a minute!  
  
Milgasia: Who are you, Human?  
  
me: My name is XellAn Metallium. I am servant to General Priest Xellos and Keeper of Lord Hellmaster.  
  
Milgasia: Mazoku! Mazoku are not welcome here! Lily, why did you bring them here?  
  
Lily: *frustrated* Milgasia, just listen! XellAn is my friend. She's been my friend for a long time. And Meiou-Sama is most certainly just a child. The Lord of Nightmares decided it would be best for him to be somewhat innocent when she returned his life. XellAn is looking for the meaning of life. I thought perhaps you could help her.  
  
Milgasia: *looks at XellAn and Phibby once more* Can I trust them?  
  
Lily: Look at them. Meiou-Sama is scared to death of you and XellAn is not a very strong Monster.  
  
N: Milgasia stares at XellAn for a long time. Phibrizio is visibly trembling in her arms. Then the Ryuzoku relaxes slightly.  
  
Milgasia: You wish to know the secret of life?  
  
me: I do.  
  
Milgasia: Follow me...  
  
N: The Dragon leads them the rest of the way up the peak.  
  
Milgasia: This is where the Claire Bible is kept. Unfortunately, I cannot show it to you, for the Elders would have a fit. I can, however tell you what I believe the meaning of life is.  
  
me: That's fine. Do go on, Milgasia-Sama.  
  
N: The small group seats themselves here and there upon the rocks on the ledge. XellAn still has Phibrizio in her arms and the Hellmaster still seems to be edgy around Milgasia.  
  
Milgasia: I believe the meaning of life is truth. Without the truth, it is all an illusion. And truth is too often obstructed.  
  
me: *nods* I agree, to some extent. I believe the truth is most definitely obscured on a daily basis. After all, in a moment of truth there are lies...But truth always brings falsehood. You hardly have one without the other.  
  
Milgasia: *smiles* You are so like your mother, Child.  
  
me: *shocked* You knew my mother?  
  
Milgasia: Of course. She was quite knowledgeable about the Claire Bible. She brought you here once, but -I do believe- she referred to you as "Mia."  
  
me: That is the name she called me by... You didn't know then that I am a Demi-Mazoku, did you?  
  
Milgasia: No. Your mother told no one. I would not have known, were it not for the name of "Metallium," I probably still wouldn't know. She was a proud woman, your mother. Wouldn't let any one help raise you.  
  
me: My mother denied the truth herself all her life. Yet her life still had meaning. I do not mean to be rude, Milgasia-Sama, but I think you are wrong.  
  
Milgasia: Perhaps I am. I don't suppose it matters much to the world what I think any way.   
  
Lily: Don't be so hard on yourself, Milgasia. It may not matter to the world, but it always matters to some one.   
  
Milgasia: *smiles* Princess, you are too kind.  
  
me: Do you have any suggestions where we might go next? I still wish to find some form of meaning for life.  
  
Lily: You've spoken with Kaiou-Sama, Meiou-Sama, and Juuou-Sama...why not try going to Haou-Sama? I know Maryuou-Sama is out of question since Hellmaster killed him.  
  
me: Speak to Dynast Grausherra...now there's an idea. But I don't know if he'd be pleased to see me either...he's not too fond of visitors.  
  
Phibby: I haven't seen Dynast in so long! Not since the war! Can we please see him???  
  
me: *sighs* All right. But I'm not sure what will come of this...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: any suggestions for Dynast? i have an inkling, but nothing solid...if any one can help, i'll be grateful!! ^_^ 


	21. Part 20: In the InnIs That Luna! And a T...

  
  
Slayers: The Meaning of Life   
  
By XellAn-Chan   
  
Part 20   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
N: The three companions are searching for Dynast Grausherra's lair when they stop at an inn for the night.   
  
  
me: Well, I can't go another step. Are you sure you know where Dynast lives, Phibby?   
  
  
Phibby: I thought I did...Maybe he moved?   
  
  
Lily: Look, we'll worry about it tomorrow. Here's an inn we can stay at.   
  
  
N: They stop before a large inn, with a swinging sign above the door reading "Cat's Tale Inn." A smaller sign posted in the window reads "Vacancies."   
  
  
me: Alright, let's go in.   
  
  
N: They enter the inn. It's a busy place, full of travelers, and a young woman with cat ears poking out of her dark brown hair and a tail is rushing around trying to accommodate every one.   
  
  
Chavi: *runs breathlessly over to the threesome* Can I help you?   
  
  
me: Well, we'd like a room for the night.   
  
  
Chavi: What sort of room?   
  
  
me: Two twin beds, if you have it. It doesn't have to be anything fancy, just a place we can sleep.   
  
  
Chavi: Follow me, please.   
  
  
N: She leads them up the stairs to a small room at the end of the hall.   
  
  
Chavi: Here you are.   
  
  
Lily: Thank you. By the way, do you have a dinning room here?   
  
  
Chavi: Yes, but we're a little short-staffed, so there may be a wait for the food.   
  
  
Lily: That's all right. How much do we owe you?   
  
  
Chavi: You're royalty, Miss, I can tell by the way you present yourself. There is no charge for the room. It's good publicity.   
  
  
Voice from downstairs: CHAVI!!! We have more guests!   
  
  
Chavi: Excuse me! *runs out of the room and clatters down the steps*   
  
  
me: She looks familiar...   
  
  
Phibby: You know that cat-girl?   
  
  
me: I think so...I might have stayed here before.   
  
  
Lily: Oh well. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!   
  
  
N: They leave their un-needed things in the room and go in search of food.   
  
  
*In the dinning room*   
  
  
me: Ah, it feels good to sit.   
  
  
Luna: Can I take your order?   
  
  
me: *looks up* Luna Inverse...It's been a while. What're you doing here?   
  
  
Luna: XellAn? How are you? Is Zelas keeping you busy?   
  
  
me: Yup. I'm actually out on a quest right now.   
  
  
Luna: What sort of a quest? A task of Zelas'?   
  
  
me: Nah...My own curiosity. I'm trying to find the meaning of life.   
  
  
Luna: The meaning of life?   
  
  
me: Yeah, any suggestions?   
  
  
Luna: I think the meaning of life is hard work. You've got to work hard for an kind of decent life.   
  
  
me: Hmm...But some people never work hard and their lives are just fine. What about them?   
  
  
Luna: *grumbling* People like my sister...Any way, what would you like?   
  
  
N: They order their food and sit to wait for it. Lily notices that XellAn looks very thoughtful.   
  
  
Lily: What's up?   
  
  
me: I've been thinking...I know where I know that girl from!   
  
  
Phibby: Where?   
  
  
me: She tried to steal my staff last time I was at the Annual Sorcerer's Convention in Atlas City!   
  
  
Lily: Tried to steal your staff?   
  
me: Yeah. She thought it was cool.   
  
Phibby: It is cool.   
  
me: Chavi! Hey, Chavi, c'mere!   
  
N: The cat-girl goes scampering over to the table, her tail trembling. She knows XellAn's recognized her.   
  
Chavi: Yes?   
  
me: Don't you "yes" me! You know who I am, right?   
  
Chavi: *nervously* Yes. But I don't want your staff any more.   
  
me: Good. But I've got a question. What do you suppose the meaning of life is?   
  
Phibby: You're asking her?   
  
me: Why not?   
  
Phibby: I 'unno. It just seems weird that yer asking some one who tried to steal from you instead of killing her.   
  
me: Hey, I'm only half Mazoku, don't forget.   
  
Phibby: Right.   
  
Chavi: *blinks her yellowish-gold eyes* The meaning of life? I don't know. To have lots of fun, I guess.   
  
me: That's what Xellos said...   
  
Chavi: And to beat up people who irritate you! Like all those people who tried to leave without paying their bill!   
  
Phibby, Lily, me: ^^;   
  
N: The travelers stare at Chavi, unsure of what to say. She looks furious for a moment, then smiles sweetly.   
  
Chavi: How was your dinner? ^_^   
  
All: *facefualt*   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
AN: how was that, Chavi? you'll be in the next chap too since we spent the night at your inn. and we will go see Dynast, but i still don't know what to make him say. any suggestions?   



End file.
